A Birthday to Remember
by PhoenixGirl77
Summary: The guys get Carlos a monkey for his birthday. Hilarity ensues. OT4 but no smut just fluff


A Birthday to Remember - The guys get Carlos a monkey for his birthday! Hilarity ensues! OT4, but no smut just fluff

Okay, so this is just something that came to mind while I was driving home from school today. Also, I won't be updating as much because I got a job so that on top of school I'll be busy. One last thing, RNB1998 gave me the idea to redo my story Anniversary Tragedy and make it an OT4, so I'll be working on that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush

Carlos' hand smacked his alarm clock off the night stand as it went off. He started to fall back asleep, but then his eyes shot open as he realized that today was his 19th birthday. He got out of bed and made his way to the living room/kitchen area of his apartment where his three boyfriends were already eating breakfast that Mama Knight prepared.

When the three boys noticed Carlos enter the room they each got up and gave him a hug and kiss each. Carlos smiled and hugged them back. He followed them to the table and got a plate of food and started eating. When all were finished eating, they took their dishes to the sink and went to get dressed.

After showers, the boys met up in the living room and Logan, who was wearing a black V-neck and skinny jeans, said, "Carlos since today is special we asked Mama K. and Katie to leave so the four of us could have some time together."

Carlos smiled and before he could do anything else James and Kendall said at the same time, "Now close your eyes cause we got you a surprise." Carlos did as he was told and covered his eyes. He heard a couple laughs and then a yelp of pain. He was beyond curious as to what his boyfriends got him. A minute later Kendall said, "Okay, open your eyes."

Carlos uncovered his eyes and they nearly popped out of his head when they landed on the cute little monkey sitting in front of him James had a leash on it and it was currently picking its nose. Carlos couldn't help but laugh at it. He turned to his friends and asked, "Does it have a name?"

They shook their heads 'No' so Carlos cocked his head to the side and thought for a minute and said, "I shall name him, it is a 'he' right?"

His friends looked at each other and James said, "I am so not checking to see what it is"

Logan rolled his eyes and Kendall smirked and Logan said, "Yes, Carlos, it is a 'he'."

Carlos grinned wide and replied, "Then I shall name him Clancy!" His friends looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Clancy? That's the best name you can come up with?" Kendall asked. Carlos stopped and thought for a minute and said, "Actually he will be called Senor Pablo Clancy Still my Unnamed Monkey."

All three of his friends face palmed at the name, but left it alone cause knowing Carlos he would come up with something even more ridiculous than what he just said. What the boys didn't notice while they were talking about a name was the monkey was sneaky and got out of his leash and was now sitting on top the swirly slide watching the boys.

By now the boys turned their attention to the monkey and saw an empty leash and no monkey. Carlos let out a high pitched scream and yelled, "Senor Pablo Clancy Still my Unnamed Monkey! Where are you?"

They boys went room to room looking and half an hour later they met back up in the living room and all reported failure in trying to find the missing monkey. At this point Kendall suggested they go check the lobby, pool area, and the Palm Woods Park just in case. They four boys left the apartment.

-Several Hours Later—

The boys trudged back into the apartment in defeat. Their heads were down and Kendall was the first one to notice the apartment looked like a tornado had hit. Everything was a mess. The bright orange sofa was torn, the kitchen was a mess, and papers and other odds and ends were covering the floor.

Kendall and his friends looked around and James said, "What the heck…?" He trailed off cause he was at a loss of words. It was a this moment that Ms. Knight and Katie returned and at a quick glance they turned to the boys and Ms. Knight asked, "What happened here?"

Before any of the boys could answer, the monkey jumped out of nowhere and landed on Carlos' shoulder and he shouted happily, "Senor Pablo Clancy Still my Unnamed Monkey, I thought something bad happened to you!"

Ms. Knight and Katie just stared at him and the other three boys looked at each other and Kendall said, "We got him a monkey for his birthday."

Logan continued, "Then he got out of his leash."

James said, "So we looked everywhere for him including the lobby, pool, and park. Carlos was really sad."

Carlos finished, "Now I'm really happy!"

Ms. Knight looked at the boys like they were crazy and said, "Clean this place up, then take Senor Pablo… whatever his name is down to the…does the kennel take monkeys? Anyway, take the monkey to the kennel or vet, I don't care which just get rid of it!"

The boys looked at Carlos and he looked sad, but then said, "Oh well, a monkey is cool, but I really want a falcon. Those are so cool!" He put the leash back on the monkey and left the apartment with the three other boys following.

It was definitely a birthday he nor his boyfriends would ever forget.

Okay, so kinda different. I hope it wasn't too bad. Review please.

-PhoenixGirl77


End file.
